


Practice Makes Perfect

by Inell



Series: 2017 Prompt Challenge [21]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Laura Hale, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Business Woman Laura Hale, Cop Stiles Stilinski, Dirty Talk, Established Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski, F/F, F/M, Future Fic, Graduate Student Lydia Martin, Kissing, Laura Hale & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Multi, Oral Sex, Pining, Polyamory, Roommates, Stiles Stilinski Has a Big Dick, Vaginal Fingering, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 20:54:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9402515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: Laura is tired of getting sexiled because her roommate's hot girlfriend is visiting. Tonight, she tells Stiles and Lydia that she’s not couch surfing, and gets more than she bargained for in all the best ways.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cobrilee (bstevens1021)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Cobrilee+%28bstevens1021%29).



> @cobrilee said: Laura/Lydia/Stiles - “i’m horny and forever alone and my hot roommate keeps sexiling me to bang their equally hot sig other, but then one day i’m too tired to find somewhere else to stay for the night and don’t leave” au
> 
> Happy belated birthday, bb! This is gift two of two. I had a lot of fun with this one, so I hope you enjoy it! Fic #21 in my 2017 Prompt Challenge

Really, it’s the principle of the matter. The apartment is in Laura’s, so, if anyone is getting sexiled all the time, it should be  _Stiles_. Unfortunately, Laura’s had a bit of a dry spell lately, so there hasn’t been anyone she’s wanted to bring back to their place for naked fun times anyway. 

Meanwhile, Stiles has a smoking hot genius of a girlfriend that just moved to New York for grad school, which means there’s been reunion sex happening several nights a week. Laura can give an actual number because she’s basically sexiled every single time since their apartment has thin walls, so she has to find somewhere else to spend the night whenever Lydia visits.

Tonight, she isn't in the mood to find refuge with one of her pack, so she hopes Lydia's too busy to visit. It’s been a long week with client meetings that required more patience than Laura really cares to have, and she’s got a new contract to help fix the image of a wannabe politician that makes her feel like she’s maybe selling her soul to the devil by even working with him. That’s one of the things she wants to talk to Stiles about over Chinese takeout because he’s always a great source of no-nonsense bluntness that she needs to combat her own personal drive for success and occasionally limited view of projects because of her desire to win.

Since he started renting her spare bedroom during his sophomore year in college, they’ve become best friends. She knew all about the high school sweetheart that he left back in California because of a full scholarship ride to Columbia that he couldn’t refuse, but she’d honestly figured it would break up eventually like most long-distance relationships do. It didn’t, though. It kept going strong with frequent Skype calls and flights back to California for the major holidays. And, well, she sort of got used to sharing Stiles with the infamous redheaded Goddess taking Stanford by storm, but she got the better end of the deal because she’s in the same town.

Now, it isn’t the same, and she doesn’t like it.

Stiles got hired by the NYPD after graduating with honors, and Laura had been thrilled because it meant he was staying in New York with her instead of going back to the west coast. He’s become her closest friend, an honorary member of her pack, almost like a little brother except for the fact that she gets off thinking about fucking him, so she doesn’t actually call him a little brother even in her mind. That’d just be weird and not in a hot way. She knows it’s stupid to be attracted to a younger man who is Taken with a capital T, but he’s smart and funny and ridiculously hot despite not even realizing how hot he is, which might be one reason he _is_ so hot. There’s the lips and the fingers and the hands and the tight ass and the hip bones that flash her whenever he wears that one pair of black sweats that hang too long and there are moles that she wants to play connect the dots with using her tongue.

Then Lydia had to ruin it all by getting into grad school at Columbia for some super smart math stuff that Laura can’t even understand.

But Stiles didn’t move out when Lydia came to town, which is what Laura had expected to happen. Instead, Lydia is staying in student housing this term so she can get acclimated to the city, and Stiles is making plans for the three of them to go to the beach during the summer, which is many months in the future. Laura’s not sure if that means he’s planning to stay with her for that long or if they’re just trying to make her feel included so he can move out easier. Not that he’s said a word about moving. He hasn’t. Really, he’s got an amazing deal because Laura’s got a fantastic apartment in Manhattan that would cost him two to three times as much if anyone else were renting a room in it. Laura doesn’t really need the money, so the rent is cheap, and he just has to endure her clingy friendship and her pack of wonderful young people, which she personally thinks is an awesome trade.

The only thing that irritates her  about the whole thing is the sexiling. Sure, neither Stiles nor Lydia have ever made Laura feel like she’s unwanted in her own apartment or gone out of their way to be all PDA in front of her, but their chemistry together is so obvious that it makes everything they do seem sexual. She can smell their arousal, after all, and her senses let her hear their heartbeats and the whispers they sometimes share are audible because they forget she’s a werewolf or don’t care if she hears the rather filthy way Stiles will talk about things he wants to do to Lydia or the way Lydia will make plans for Stiles’ body that always, _always_ , get Laura so wet it’s ridiculous.

Tonight, it’s not going to happen because she's going to put her foot down.

With the week she’s had and her need for Stiles’ blunt guidance so she has the reasons to justify actually terminating the contract with the sleazy politician, she’s too tired to go beg her friends for a spare couch. Besides, she’s horny as hell, which is a side effect of the frustration and annoyance this week has wrought, and she just wants to get her favorite toy out and enjoy some private time to help her relax. When she finally makes it home, she’s cranky because some guy was masturbating on the subway while looking at teenage girls, so she’d ‘accidentally’ bumped into him in a way that led to a broken wrist and a warning to keep his eyes off everyone or she’d break something else. While she’d enjoyed the scent of fear and shame she’d smelled on him, having no tolerance or pity for scum like that, she’s itching for _something_ because breaking his wrist wasn’t that satisfying.

Unfortunately, Lydia is in the living room when Laura enters the apartment. Of course. “I’m going to start charging you rent if you’re always here, Red,” she says, not even feeling guilty for snapping a little sharper than usual. It’s seriously been one of _those_ weeks.

“Not all of us are made of money, Hale,” Lydia quips, arching a brow and giving Laura a curious look. “Grad students are often penniless, so I’m afraid you won’t be able to get much from me unless we work out an exchange that isn’t monetary.”

Laura snorts. “Sure. Give me a few hours a week with your boyfriend, and we’ll call it even,” she mutters, running her hand over her face as she walks into the kitchen to get something to drink.

“What?” Lydia sits up and narrows her eyes.

“Nothing.” Laura rolls her eyes. “I was just joking. God. Don’t get your panties in a wad.”

“I was merely concerned that you felt a few hours a week with Stiles would be the equivalent of rent when, really, he'd cost a lot more,” Lydia points out, pursing her lips. “He’s amazing in bed, Laura. Extremely enthusiastic, adventurous, very good with his mouth, and his cock is the biggest I’ve ever seen outside of porn films. It’s almost _too_ big, but it feels so good once you adjust to it.”

Laura chokes on the water she’s gulping down and stares at Lydia. “Why are you telling me all this?”

Lydia scoffs. “Please, do you think I’m stupid? Stiles might be oblivious and unaware of his attractiveness as he’s grown into himself and transitioned from a cute boy into a gorgeous man, but I’m not. I see the way you look at him, like he’s a tasty treat that you want to devour but can’t because you’re on a foolish diet.”

“I didn’t realize I was that obvious,” Laura says tightly, feeling her claws itching her fingers but managing to collect herself before she reacts to the perceived threat she’s facing. “I apologize.”

“Why?” Lydia looks curious. “I’m not upset. You’re a woman with excellent taste if you can appreciate how special Stiles truly is, and you’ve provided him with companionship and support when I was on the other side of the country. I was actually surprised when I moved to town and realized that you two hadn’t already been intimate. I assumed it had been happening, since I gave him my blessing years ago, but I quickly figured out that he couldn’t see what I did.”

“Your blessing?” Laura gawks at Lydia. “You seriously told your boyfriend he had your permission to fuck another woman?”

“Yes.” Lydia smiles slightly. “You seem so shocked, but it’s not that surprising. I could clearly see that you cared about him, and he couldn’t stop talking about you, which is definitely indicative of a crush with Stiles, and you’re a beautiful woman. I’m not threatened by you, though. Stiles and I have talked about finding a third when we finished college. We’re not conventional, dear, so perhaps you should toss away any preconceived notions you might have before we continue this discussion.”

“What did Stiles say when you told him he could fuck me?” Laura asks, sitting down on the coffee table because she’s too stunned to bother finding a chair.

“He turned bright red and said you didn’t think of him like that so I needed to stop teasing him.” Lydia purses her lips. “He’s extremely confident in many ways, but the insecurity can still occasionally rise back up when it comes to recognizing his own appeal. I merely asked him to tell me all about it, perhaps let me watch some nights, but he wasn’t brave enough to broach the topic on his own, it seems.”

“You wanted to _watch_?” Laura blinks at Lydia. “Wouldn’t that make you jealous? Angry? I don’t think I’d be so liberal with my boyfriend if I had one.”

“You _do_ have one, Laura. You’re just too stubborn to accept the physical intimacy that’s been available to you for years,” Lydia points out. “No, it doesn’t make me jealous to think about Stiles pleasing another woman, especially since I’d now be able to be there to help him, and anger isn’t the emotion that comes to mind when I think about he and I having a girlfriend.”

Before Laura can respond, the door opens, and Stiles come bustling in carrying a bag of food. She sniffs the air and identifies it as Thai from one of their favorite takeout spots. He grins when he sees them, eyes soft as he looks at Lydia but remaining the same affectionate way when he looks at Laura. “Sorry I’m late. I brought food,” he says, shaking the bag before putting it on the table. “How are my girls doing today?”

“Hmph. Girls?” Lydia sniffs. “I only see women here, boy.”

“Oh, my bad. How are my _women_ doing today?” Stiles winks at her before walking over and ducking down to kiss her lightly. He grins at Laura. “I stopped at Baldwin’s and got you a piece of cheesecake because you’ve been having such a shitty week. Thought it’d be a nice way to celebrate Friday.”

“Fuck, I love you,” Laura sighs, glancing at Lydia, who looks amused but knowing, and back to Stiles, who looks like he’s about to laugh it off as their usual antics and teasing. “I think I know a better way to celebrate, Stiles.”

“Better than cheesecake from Baldwin’s?” Stiles looks skeptical, as if he can’t imagine anything better.

“Yep.” Laura looks at Lydia, arching a brow. Lydia nods and waves her hand, giving permission, which makes Laura’s wolf relax a little because it hadn’t wanted to fight over Stiles. She stands up and touches his chin. “You.”

“Me?” Stiles squeaks, clearing his throat and shifting his weight from one foot to the other.

“No sexiling tonight,” Laura tells him, staring into his eyes. “I’m too tired to couchsurf with my pack. Besides, Lydia and I have had a very _enlightening_ conversation this evening.”

“I’ve never sexiled you, Laura.” Stiles shakes his head. “You always leave before we even get affectionate, so you don’t know if we always have sex or not.”

“I’m a werewolf, dumbass. I can smell it all over the place when I come back,” she reminds him. “And I leave because I’m horny as hell and jealous.”

“Stiles, stop arguing and _listen_ ,” Lydia says, interrupting before Stiles can reply. “Laura and I have had _the chat_.” She moves her eyebrows, and he stares for a moment before his eyes widen. “Right. _That_ chat. And, as you can see, Laura didn’t run screaming.”

“I don’t run from much.” Laura shrugs. “I’m not sure how this will work, but Lydia mentioned you two wanting a girlfriend, so, yeah. I’m interested in that job, if there’s an opening. I mean, I'm horny as hell right now, but the dating thing sounds good, too.”

“There’s an opening,” Stiles whispers. “Are you sure? It’s completely unorthodox, and it’s both of us, not just Lydia. I mean, I know she’s gorgeous, but you’d be stuck with me, too.”

“You’re so stupid,” Laura sighs, shaking her head and smiling fondly before she leans in to kiss him. There’s nothing gentle about the kiss, since she needs him to realize that Lydia isn’t the draw for her, even if she’s curious about that. She licks into his mouth, deepening the kiss when he gasps, and she shudders when she feels lips on her neck.

“Kiss him the way you’ve always wanted to, Laura,” Lydia murmurs against her ear. “You’ve thought about it for years, haven’t you? Lying in your bed at night, fucking your fingers or your toy, wishing it was Stiles sliding into your tight wet heat. Just wait until you feel his tongue on you. He’s _so good_ that you’ll be ruined for all others.”

“Fuck, Lydia,” Stiles moans, pulling away from the kiss and moving in to kiss Lydia. Laura watches, waiting for the wave of jealousy, but all she feels is arousal and hunger of the sexy kind. They’re gorgeous together, and she finds herself leaning in to taste Lydia’s mouth when Stiles pulls back. As she and Lydia kiss, she feels strong hands moving over her hips, under her shirt, long fingers rubbing against the underside of her breasts. She pushes back against Stiles’ chest, making a soft whimpering noise when he pinches her nipples. “You like that, huh?”

“Listen to the noises she’s making, Stiles. Of course she likes it.” Lydia smiles wickedly at Laura before she begins unbuttoning her blouse. “Horny as hell is what you said, isn’t it?”

“It’s definitely what she said. I heard it,” Stiles murmurs, scraping his teeth against Laura’s neck before sucking hard on her skin. It’d leave a mark if she weren’t a werewolf, and she bucks forward against Lydia’s hands when she feels him rubbing his erection against her ass. Her blouse is finally unbuttoned, and they take it off of her, working seamlessly together like they’ve planned this, and Laura sort of thinks they probably did because neither of them are the type to do something like this spontaneously.

“Such pretty breasts,” Lydia says, sliding a bra strap off Laura’s shoulder just far enough down for the cup over her right breast to gape open. Her breast spills over the top of the fabric, and Stiles’ fingers are there immediately, teasing her nipple until it’s hard.

“I’m going to fuck your tits later,” Stiles whispers into Laura’s ear. “I’ll come all over them, and Lydia will lick you clean. We’re going to make you feel good, Laura. Make you come so many times that you can’t even get out of bed tomorrow.”

“Please,” she moans, wiggling between them when Lydia tugs up her skirt until it’s bunched around her waist. “Stop the teasing. I need to get fucked, damn it.”

“Oh, you will be, sweetheart,” Lydia promises, smiling coyly as she drags Laura’s pantyhose down until they gather around her feet. “I don’t even have to be a wolf to know how turned you on you are right now, finally getting what you’ve wanted for years, so wet your panties are already soaked. He could slide right into you, couldn’t he? Wouldn’t even need stretched because you’re desperate for him.”

“We’ll take care of you, Laura.” Stiles’ fingernails scrape her back as he unclasps her bra, then it’s falling down her arms, tossed on the living room floor by her blouse. She’s standing between them with her skirt around her waist, panties just as wet as Lydia said, breasts heaving like some heroine in an old-timey romance. “Let us take care of you.”

“Yes, Stiles. Do it,” she says, turning her head so she can kiss him, licking into his mouth and sucking on his tongue as he pinches her nipples just the way she likes. Soft fingers brush across her abdomen, and then Lydia’s dragging her panties down, shuddering slightly as her wet cunt is exposed to the cool air.

“Do what, Laura?” Lydia blows on her clit, her hair rubbing against Laura’s thighs, and Laura bucks forward again, needing more. “What do you want?”

“Lick me, Lydia.” Laura hears Stiles chuckle against her ear, and then he’s picking her up, and they’re falling. It takes a minute, but she realizes he’s sat down on the sofa with her on his lap. He spreads her legs open wide, long fingers dancing across her clit and cunt, delving into the wetness before he’s fingerpainting her thighs with his name.

“Taste her, Lydia.” Stiles uses two fingers to spread Laura’s cunt, and then there’s a tongue lapping at her, and she whines low and guttural at the duel sensations of soft tongue and rough fingertips. “She’s going to make you come, Laura. She’s going to lick your pretty cunt until you’re begging, and then I’m going to fuck you. Give it to you the way you like it, nice and hard and deep. Thin walls, remember? I’ve heard you at night, fucking yourself and whispering the dirtiest things. You might be an Alpha, but you want to be told what to do, want someone to take charge and use you, want to be worshipped and loved.”

“She tastes delicious, Stiles. You should try her,” Lydia murmurs, winking at Laura before diving back between her legs.

“Good idea, babe.” Stiles moves his fingers inside Laura, thrusting in with Lydia’s tongue, reaching spots her own fingers can’t reach, stroking her like he’s a fucking expert. Fucking expert. She laughs a little hysterically at the thought, the laugh becoming a moan when Lydia nips at her clit, using just the right amount of force to make her shudder. Stiles pulls his fingers out, the squelching noise making Laura feel a little ashamed at how turned on she is right now, but not too ashamed because it's not like either of them are judging her. She watches his hand, sees the wetness glistening on his fingers, and then he’s sucking them, slurping and licking as he tastes her.

“Stop with the teasing,” Laura mutters, reaching out to pull Lydia’s hair as she tries to ride her pretty face. “I wanna come.”

“I didn’t hear the magical word,” Stiles teases, dragging his wet fingers over her nipple, rolling it between them, before moving his hand back down. Lydia’s using two fingers on her now, stretching her and fucking her, but it’s not enough. Nowhere near enough. She rubs her ass against Stiles’ cock, feeling it pressing against his jeans. He feels big, like Lydia said, and she _wants_ so badly that she starts rocking, trying to get friction.

“Please. Please fuck me. Please make me come. Please, please, please,” Laura says, rolling her hips and not caring how wanton and horny she appears because she’s past the point of propriety. She watches Lydia stand up and strip, baring a beautiful body that makes Laura want to taste and lick and touch.

“Switch places,” Lydia says, tossing her panties on the pile of clothes she’s left on the floor. Stiles stands up, holding Laura against him, displaying a strength that turns her on more than it should, and then Lydia’s sitting on the sofa with her legs spread, and Laura’s being guided to her knees, skirt still bunched around her waist. “Let her suck you first, Stiles. I want her to see how huge you are.”

“Stop making me self-conscious about my dick size, Lyds,” Stiles mutters before Laura hears the sound of his zipper lowering. There’s the rustle of clothes behind her, and she tries to look but Lydia grabs her hair and shakes a finger at her.

“No looking.” Lydia smiles. “And you know how much I love your cock, Stiles. If it was another half inch bigger, it’d be _too_ big, but, as it is, it’s just right. Like Goldilocks and the three bears, I finally found the perfect cock for me.”

“I’d rather not remember your affairs with Jackson and Aiden,” Stiles points out, the sound of fabric hitting the floor making Laura lick her lips. “And neither of them was too big, so the analogy doesn’t make sense.”

“Yes, well, Goldilocks was an underachiever, whereas I’m an overachiever. All the more cock for me.” Lydia winks at Laura. “For _us_ , since I’m magnanimous enough to share with our lovely alpha.”

Laura’s eyes flash red when Lydia calls her their alpha, and she feels fingers brushing through her hair calming her. “You like that, huh?” Stiles murmurs, “Like us calling you Alpha? Big strong alpha on her knees waiting to please her pack. So good to us, aren’t you?”

She turns her head and stares at his cock because, damn, Lydia’s right. It’s huge. Definitely more than seven inches, thick and hard, veins standing out, head glistening with pre-come, a pretty shade of pink, and heavy balls hanging down that make her want to lick and suck. “How do you suck it without choking?” she asks Lydia, watching it twitch under her gaze.

“Lots of practice.” Lydia smirks as she drags a red fingernails along the underside of it. “You’ll get the hang of it in no time. Why don’t you give him a kiss, to say hello?”

“Hello,” Laura says cheekily, grinning up at Stiles before she leans in to kiss the head of his cock. It’s her turn to tease now, and she accepts the task with relish. She licks and sucks without actually taking him into her mouth. And she goes for those beautiful balls, sucking on them and rolling the sac in her mouth before breathing in the scent of sex and musk that makes her rub her thighs together because it smells so damn good.

“Just remember, payback’s a thing,” Stiles warns her, and she realizes he totally has the upper hand considering she wants this beauty in her soon. She licks the underside of his cock and then begins to suck on it, her lips meeting Lydia’s fingers where she’s stroking him. Lydia starts whispering encouragement to her, petting her hair as she sucks more and more into her mouth, taking enough that she does choke before pulling back for much needed breath. Lydia swoops in and takes her spot, sucking Stiles and moving until he’s in her throat, her nose nestled against the brown curls surrounding his dick.

“That’s so hot,” Laura whispers, watching Stiles fuck Lydia’s face. They’ve obviously done this a lot of times, knowing limits and how far to push, and the respect and care between them is evident as she watches. Finally, Lydia pulls off, a string of saliva dripping onto her chin as she offers his cock to Laura. Laura takes it, and they begin passing it between them like a treat they’re sharing. Stiles has his hand in Laura’s hair, a tension in his body as he keeps from thrusting forward, from taking more than she’s ready to give yet, and she and Lydia kiss around his cock, sharing his taste while jerking him off.

Eventually, Lydia’s back on the sofa with her legs spread, and Laura’s lapping at her wet cunt with long swipes of her tongue. Stiles is behind her, rubbing his cock against her. She hears him rip open the condom package, hears the fumbling before he slides it on, and then he starts pushing inside her. She groans at the feeling of him entering her, stretching her so wide, going deeper than she manages when playing with her toys. “You’re so fucking tight,” Stiles murmurs, moving in and out slowly, letting her adjust to his girth, his chest against her back as he fucks her.

“So hot,” Lydia says, stroking her fingers through Laura’s sweat-damp hair. “Look at how well you’re taking him, Alpha. Taking all of him deep inside, pushing back for more because you’ve been so empty. Not anymore. Now you’ll always be full because we won’t let you feel alone and horny again.”

“Horny is good, though,” Stiles says, grinding slightly as he thrusts inside Laura. “I like it when she’s horny and so desperate to come that she forgets she doesn’t live alone anymore. She’s so vocal, babe. Such a dirty mouth, too.”

“I can’t wait to hear it.” Lydia rubs her cunt against Laura’s mouth, riding her tongue and fingers as Stiles starts fucking her harder, shoving her face into Lydia with each thrust. “But I’ve got a better use for her mouth right now.”

“Is she good?” Stiles reaches around to squeeze Laura’s breasts, tweaking her nipples and making her whimper against the wet curls she’s nuzzling.

“She’ll get better with practice,” Lydia tells him. “But it’s good. She’s got a quick tongue.”

“Her tits are awesome. Fit my hands perfect.” Stiles goes deep, making Laura arch her back and whine. “Yeah, like that, Alpha. Let us hear you.”

“Fuck,” Laura groans, pushing back to meet his thrusts. She keeps moving three fingers inside Lydia, but she’s not really focused on anything except the big cock making her feel so damn good.

“This isn’t working,” Lydia decides, standing up and shoving Stiles’ chest. “On the floor. I want her to ride you.”

Laura’s legs are a bit shaky as she gets to her feet, watching Stiles lie down on the carpet in the middle of the living room, staring at his cock as it stands up straight and hard, wet from being inside her. He leisurely jerks it a few times while staring at her and Lydia, who has come up behind Laura to kiss her and stroke her wet cunt. Laura licks the wetness off Lydia’s fingers when it’s offered to her, tasting herself before Lydia’s licking into her mouth. Lydia guides Laura back onto his cock, leaning down to lick it when Laura raises up, then tonguing her clit when she thrusts down. Stiles is squeezing Lydia’s breasts, not nearly as forceful as he’d done Laura’s, but Laura likes it hard and Lydia probably doesn’t. At least, not _as_ hard.

In this new position, he seems to be going even deeper inside her. It almost hurts, he’s so big, and she understands now what Lydia meant about him being almost _too_ big. He’s talking while they fuck, saying stuff that has her riding him harder, has her nipples tight and aching, has her mind focused on nothing but sex and coming. Lydia is riding Stiles’ hand, three long fingers curling inside her, and she’s sucking on Laura’s nipples, her fingers dancing across Laura’s clit. Stiles is snapping his hips up as he talks, words getting huskier, voice getting lower.

He’s downright _filthy_ , and she loves it.

Her orgasm hits her as she’s sliding down on his cock, and she rolls her hips, grinding against him and Lydia’s fingers as she falls over the edge. Laura can feel him fucking her more erratically, words failing him as he rides out her orgasm. Lydia’s murmuring against Laura’s breast, calling her a good Alpha, telling how pretty she is when she comes. Laura ends up falling forward against Stiles’ chest, kissing him sloppily as he keeps thrusting into her. Lydia kisses her next, rolling her off of Stiles and taking her place on his thick cock. Lydia rides him hard, bouncing up and down while Stiles rubs her clit. Laura watches them kiss, watches the way they touch, watches them smiling at her as Lydia suddenly tenses then starts shuddering.

Lydia is quiet when she comes, whimpering softly before she’s trembling. Not loud like Laura, no moans or whines, but it’s not a competition. Stiles likes that Laura’s loud; he said so earlier. Stiles kisses Laura as he snaps his hips faster, obviously chasing his own orgasm now that they’ve both come. She guesses he wanted them to come first, which is a nice change from some of the guys she’s fucked in the past who only cared about their own needs. Laura pulls back and grins at Lydia before she tackles her, pulling her off his aching cock. Lydia laughs and kisses her as Stiles groans.

“No fair,” he mutters, reaching down to stroke himself. Laura slaps his hand away, tugging the condom off and throwing it on the floor before she sucks him into her mouth. She plays with his balls, rolling the sac in her palm, and then she’s licking one side of his cock while Lydia licks the other. She watches Lydia tweak his nipple, feels him tense and shudder, knows they must be sensitive, so she reaches up to tweak the other one. He’s fucking up between their mouths now, their tongues licking him as he thrusts his hips. When she can hear his heart start to beat faster, can hear his breath catching, she knows he’s close. She leans over and sucks on the head of his cock, hollowing out her cheeks, eager for the taste of him on her tongue.

It isn’t long before he’s coming, grunting as he spurts ropes of come into her mouth. She swallows it all, sucking more of him into her mouth until he’s totally spent. Then she lets his cock slide out of her mouth and kisses Lydia, sharing the taste with her, listening to him breathing hard as he watches. When they pull apart, Laura shoves her hair out of her face and leans against the sofa. She’s sweaty and smells like sex, plus her skirt is totally ruined because it’s been tugged and pulled during the fucking, not that she really cares. It’s a small price to pay for what just happened. She wiggles out of it, tossing it in the pile of clothes by the coffee table.

“So, that happened,” she says, looking at Stiles and Lydia and smiling. “And it was awesome.”

“So awesome,” Stiles agrees, sitting up with his weight resting on his elbows. Lydia’s kneeling beside him, petting his hair with a gentle smile on her lips. “No regrets?”

“None,” Laura tells them honestly. “I’ve never thought about having a boyfriend and girlfriend at the same time, thought I'd be too possessive for that, but this was great. Is great.”

“It'll get better,” Lydia decides, arching a brow and smirking. “Practice makes perfect, after all.”

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://inell.tumblr.com)


End file.
